The Past is in the Past
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: This is a Frozen/Twilight crossover. Elsa and Anna decide to leave Arendelle and to put the past behind them. until they meet Rosalie, who in turn finds her mate. but what if an enemy of the past becomes a threat once again? who pregnant? and why? Elsanna (Nit related in this fic, though i dont mint that either.) rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

The Past is all Behind Me

Chapter 1: Queen?

Elsa Pov.

"Your Majesty, We've arrived at our destination. Should I awaken Miss Anna?"

I looked over to Anna, drool pooling out of her mouth as she snored, her face pressed against the window in an unflattering way. I chuckled lightly to myself. "Don't ever change, Anna."

"Queen Elsa?" Kai questioned. "It's already 7:40 ma'am, You'll both be late if you stall any longer."

I flashed a smile his way before poking Anna gently in the side. Anna merely grunted, swatting my hand away. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" I shouted playfully in as child-like voice as I could manage.

"Go play by yourself Elsa!" She grumbled.

I outright laughed, as we played our childhood in reverse. "Oh but Anna, It's snowing!"

Anna's eyes shot open, she gasped excitedly. "Well why didn't you say so!" she quickly wiped the drool off her chin and threw the door open. "Cold! cold cold cold cold!"

I laughed, getting out my self. "You should've worn more than a light hoodie! Here," I took off my cape and draped it over her shoulders, closing the clasp with an almost silent click.

"But Elsa! You'll get cold!" Anna whined, her nose already starting to turn red.

"You should know by now that the cold never bothered my anyways."

Anna blushed, "Right, Snow queen, how could I forget?" She mumbled under her breath, giggling to herself. "Elsa, Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I looked around, noticing a parking lot full of people staring at us, "Anna, I don't think now is the right time," She looked around as well, her blush intensifing, as she took in all the stares. "Besides, if you havn't noticed, there's not quite enough snow yet."

"You could change that."

She looked so hopeful, my smile faltered. "Anna..." oh no, she's pulling the puppy dog eyes. I quickly turned my back to her. "It's too dangerous. The last thing we need it another Arendelle Anna. Besides we are going to be late if we don't go inside." I trailed off lamely. I hated making excuses.

"Queen Elsa," Kai called softly from the car, "I'll let Regent Kristoff know you've both arrived safely, yes?"

"Yes, thank you Kai. Be sure you tell my little brother that I miss him dearly, and that I'll call him later and give him all the juicy gossip," I laughed lightly. Anna giggled beside me.

"I'll be back to fetch you both after this school day is over, around four, right your majesty?"

"That'll be just fine Kai, Thank you."

"Be safe, goodbye Queen Elsa, Miss Anna." I gave a curt nod, Watching as he drove out of the parking lot.

We turned to stare at the school, Anna interlacing our fingers, "Here we come Forks High."

Rosalie's Pov.

My family and I watched as a newer Black BMW pulled into the parking lot, this must be the new kids. The gossip around the school about them flew about already, it started about a month ago.

There were to be two new Juniors starting, Elsa Arendelle, and Anna Velvet. They weren't related, are living together yet they won't be living in town and are in almost all of my classes.

"Queen Elsa? It's already 7:40 ma'am, You'll both be late if you stall any longer." Wait Queen? I looked over to the rest of my family.

Edward's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Did he say Queen? What would a Queen be doing in Forks of all places? Is she actually a Queen?" Bella questioned. also looking confused.

We listened for awhile longer, giggling girls joking about playing in the snow, I rolled my eyes.

My eyes narrowed as I saw two of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen stumble out of the car, lost in they're own little world. A growl vibrated through my chest. "But Elsa! You'll get cold!" The stawberry blonde said smiling, burrowing herself deeper into the, wait is that a cape?

"You should know by now that the cold never bothered my anyways." The snowy blonde haired girl giggled in return, claping the cape tighter around the girl.

Why wouldn't the cold matter to the girl? She could get sick! I would'nt allow that! Edward quickly turned to stare at me wide eyed. I felt my eyes grow wide as well. What the hell is wrong with me? Why should I care if the human girl gets cold?

"Rosalie, have you," Edward trailed off, "found your mate?" I looked the blonde again, could this girl be my mate? The Redhead's shivering quickly caught my attention, and a low growl passed through my lips, I barely stopped myself from running over there and putting my own coat on the girl. "Or perhaps the correct term would be mates?"

"Two mates? is that even possible?" Jasper's voice broke my concentration on the two girls. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Queen Elsa," My attenion, along with my family's was brought back to the pair, "I'll let Regent Kristoff know you've both arrived safely, yes?" The Driver was talking in a hushed voice, probably to prevent people from hearing.

"Yes, thank you Kai. Be sure you tell my little brother that I miss him dearly, and that I'll call him later and give him all the juicy gossip," The blondes raspy voice rang out, and the two erupted into giggles.

"I'll be back to fetch you both after this school day is over, around four, right your majesty?

"That'll be just fine Kai, Thank you." The blonde had perfect posture, Her back was ridgid and ramrod straight, her chest pushed forward and her chin held high. Her counterpart however, while not entirely slumped over was not regale or poised.

"Be safe, goodbye Queen Elsa, Miss Anna." We watched as they turned and started walking toward the school, fingers innertwinded. A whimper came before I could stop it, Them holding hands, and in such an intimate way, hurt.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Eric Yorkie

Chapter 2: Meeting Eric Yorkie

Anna POV.

I took slow steady steps, carefully making my way to the school. I'm a well know klutz, and I wouldn't want to make a fool out of myself, or Elsa, especially Elsa. Not on our first day to this school. It's bad enough that we started mid semester.

Then suddenly we were falling, well I was falling, I was just taking Elsa along for the ride. We landed in a mound of snow that was not prevously as plush. I giggled into Elsa's neck, throughly embarressed. The one thing I was trying so hard not to do, happened. "So much for not using you're powers, eh?" I looked up into her eyes, and gasped. Our faces were alot closer than I had thought, ours noses bumped into each others as I stared down into icy blue eyes.

"It wasn't on purpose actually," she blushed, "Miss Klutz decided to rear her head," she winked, I felt my face grow warm. "You're so cute when you blush." She grined, leaning up to peck my lips. I shot up off of her as if she burned me. I felt guilty by the hurt that flashed through her eyes, before it was replaced with indifference.

She too sat up, brushing the snow off her dress, "Come now Anna, we'll be late." I hated when she took that tone with me, like she was still back on her throne. I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyes. "Anna?" Her tone was softer now and I looked up to see her standing, her hand outstretched towards me. She gently pulled me up, leading me through the doors, away from the icy parking lot.

"Hi! You're the new girls right? I'm the writer for the school paper! and we'd like to do a story for the newcomers!" A dark haired boy seemed to materialize out of no where, causing me to jump back in shock, almost toppling over again. Elsa quickly caught me by the elbows, steadying me. I grinned up at her, expecting her to be smiling back down at me, but Elsa wasn't looking at me at all. Her gaze was trained back the way we came, through the window of the door. She seemed to have caught me merely by reflex. Was I just a burden to her? My stomach clenched painfully, I felt the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"Anna? Are you okay?" I brought my eyes to stare back into Elsa's, why have I been so emotional lately? "Hey, Hey, shhh! We'll build a snowman at lunch, okay? Please don't cry!" She thought I was upset about the snow man? I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"Oh Elsa."

The boy cleared his throat. "Can I interview you two?"

Elsa looked uncomfortable to say the least, "Maybe at a later date? We really need to find the home office, and get our schedules, soooo..." Elsa flashed me a grateful smile.

"OH! Right! Sorry! The office is right down that hallway and is the third door on the left! Should say office!" He scratched the back of his shead nervously, "Oh I'm Eric Yorkie by the way!" He smiled, extending his hand.

Elsa reached out and firmly grasped his hand. He gasped, "God your hands are cold!" He laughed awkwardly, Elsa laughed along as if to show she didn't take offence.

"I get that quite alot actually, I must have bad curculation or something," I snorted at her response, earning an elbow in the ribs from Elsa. "My name is Elsa Arendelle," She then guestered to me, "This is Anna Velvet," Que small wave from me, "It's our pleasure to have made your aquaintence." Her voice, as always, was collected and regale.

Eric seemed to blush, I felt anger churn in my gut as I took in the way he was looking at my snow queen. Elsa seemed to notice how unconfortable I was becoming and quickly excused us. Leading us away from the infuriating boy and into the Office.

Elsa's Pov.

The classes blurred by, thankful we hadn't had to introduce ourselves, and we're lucky enough to be in the same classes together. Before we knew it, it was lunch time and Anna was attempting to drag me out the blck doors of the lunch room. Every pair of eyes in said lunch room seemed to be trained on us.

"Anna! Please calm down! Our lunch break is an hour and a half long! Lets eat first then we can build a snowman." I gently chided.

Anna groaned, "But Elsa!"

"No Anna! Food first."

Her lower lip jutted out, aww she was so cute! "I'm not even hungry!" She grumbled as I pulled her towards the lunch line.


	3. Chapter 3: Set in Motion

Chapter 3: set into motion

Elsa's Pov.

I simply stared at Anna in pure and utter amusement as she she tried to eat all of her Sandwich in one bite. "Whoah there Fiesty Pants, small bites please, least you choke!" I winked, Chuckling as her face flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"Elphaaaa!" Anna spit food at me as she squeaked my name, making me laugh harder. "Ifs not funny!"

I snorted, then quickly cover my mouth in embarrassment. I looked to the left then the right, then sighed in relief, no one seemed to have heard. I was suddenly glad that we had decided to sit at the only table that had no occupants. Everybody had stared at us incredulously, as if the could believe that we had sat here. I breifly wondered why, before I was distracted by Anna once again trying to shove all her food into her mouth with haste.

"Anna!" She looked up slowly, with big owl like eyes, "You're adorable!"

"Mo I'm noff!" She pouted.

I outright laughed, "You're so not helping your case." She huffed in response, before making a face. "What is it? What's wrong?" The urgency in my own voice surprised me.

"Just got nauseous is all, can we go build Olaf now? Pleaseeeeeeeee Elsa?"

I sighed, relenting. "Grab your tray, you can eat my sandwich outside." She just smiled at me, quickly standing up, and she practically ran to dump her tray. I rolled my eyes, getting up to follow her out the back doors of the cafeteria.

Rosalie's Pov.

We decided not to 'eat' lunch inside today, Edward seemed to think I would try and rip the throats out of any of the boys who dare to try and claim my mates. I growled as I thought of Yorkie, and his failed attempt at pick up lines on the new girls. The red head, Anna, seemed just as angry as she when he ran his eyes all of her counterpart, The blonde being oblivious, she seemed too held up in her thoughts. I know she saw me through the door, maybe she was thinking about me? No Rosalie! Bad! Bad Rosalie! Don't get your hopes up, so you don't have to watch them fall later. I rolled my eyes, great now I'm talking to myself.

Laughter yanked me harshly out of my train of thoughts. Then there was a gasp, all six of us turned to look at the two girls. For a moment I had thought they had seen spotted us, but we are well into the oak trees that lined the forest out side Forks High.

"I never knew Winter could be so..." Anna trailed off, trying to find the perfect word, "Beautiful!" She sighed happily, before gasping and spinning around, grabbing Elsa's shoulders. "Not that you're winter's arn't beautiful, because they are! It's so white and cold and icy, uh, not that it's too cold, or you know icy, umm, I'm going to shut up now. She rambled in a cute way. Elsa merely laughed, probably used to this.

"Elsa?" Anna Sighed, suddenly solemn. "We used to be so close, a lot more close than we are now, What happened?"

"Anna, you know very well _what_ happened! _I almost killed you_!" She yelled her voice raw with emotion, my family and I looked at eac hother. Almost killed her? "TWICE! Anna, not once,_ but twice_. Do you know what that _feels_ like? Well do you?! Tell me Anna do you know what it feels like to almost kill your best friend when you're just a mere child?" Elsa's breathing was labored, and she looked to be in a paniced state, her hands in her hair, fingers tugging at the roots.

"Elsa, that was _my_ fault, not yours! You clearly told me to stop and slow down! Besides You were just trying to save me remember?"

"Well do you know what it like for your best friend to lose all memories of you? Anna That was so hard, I blamed Papa, because he said it was for your own good, and I blamed Mama, for letting him take you away from me, And I blame myself for letting my sister be injured by my own hand, my own hand Anna, and for letting her memories be taken away from her!" Elsa stomped her foot, ice shooting up out of the ground. My eyes widen, taking in the shocked look of the rest of my family. "I blame myself for letting my sister have fake memories placed in her head, making her think Kristoff and I weren't her siblings and instead were her best friends, and that she was an orphan. I blame myself for _everything_ Anna, especially for allowing my self to fall in love with you, knowing what I know, knowing that you are my sister Anna, my own flesh and blood. That makes me a sick, twisted little monster. And then along came Hans..." The snow started to fall thickly, as the wind picked up.

Elsa's eyes were glazed over, a vacant look came from them as tears poured from her eyes. "When you came rushing into my ice castle after my abilities were exposed at my coranation, and I froze your heart, I'll never forget what Hans said to me Anna, When I broke free from prison and ran again." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Queen Elsa, You can't run from this!" Her voice deepened. "Please just... just take care of my sister!" Her voice was desperate, and I realized she was reliving a memory, "Your sister? She returned from the mountains, weak and cold! She said that you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white!" She paused as a sob racked her body, "Your sister is dead, _because of you_!" Anna quickly hugged her sister, only to be shoved back.

"Elsa? Please don't shut me out again! I can't go another fifteen years without see or talking to you Elsa. The day you closed that door in my face and told me to go away broke my heart, suddenly my best friend shut me out and hated me, and never gave me a reason, and I'm not allowing you to do that again! We are not in Arendelle, so I don't have to follow any orders Queen Elsa!" Anna seemed to spit the work Queen, a look of hurt seemed to flash across Elsa's face. "Elsa, we can fix this hand in hand, Elsa I understand! Just let me in."

Elsa fell to her knees, snowing coming up around her, "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid! Elsa, I love y-AHH hey what gives?" Ice shot up out of the ground like a vine and curled around Anna's wrists, then started receiding back into the ground, making Anna fall with it, Ice then slithered it's way around her middle, and ankles. Trapping her. "ELSA!"

Elsa's head snapped up, shock written across her face. "ANNA!" Her cry was desperate! She lifted her shaking hands, a look of concentration on her face. I looked to Alice, hoping this played out well, she met my gaze and held it. My eyes widened, what was going on?

"Rose, Anna, She's... well She's going to be a lot to handle coming up. emotionally. Something really weird happened to them before they came to Forks, and Elsa was the cause. When she Froze her heart, however she did it, she set something into motion and hopefully we can handle it. We should try and get close to them, get them to trust us. and we them. Anna's started her changes, and we need to be prepared for the backlash that they and more importantly she will not be able to control."


End file.
